Lost Spark
by HASTAGNEMODAFISHDANKMEMES2017
Summary: Mira and mystery character... dark magic takes control Short story.. if you want me to give it a backstory or continue please say so I HOPE YOU ENJOY!


**Ok with this story if you want me to write a backstory and continue please tell me, also I AM SOOO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! HOPE YOU ENJOY**

He was running as fast as his muscular legs could carry him, as he held the sickly teen, her clean white locks shaping her delicate face, in his cramping arms. He desperately needed to reach the town as soon as was physically capable, Mira was in desperate need of the life-saving nectar that was being held at the small village made up of sweet cottages. His long journey had left him at the brink of fainting from exhaustion with every powerful stride. His spiky, blonde hair covered his eyes in the bone soaking rain, the musk smell of water filled his nostrils with every forced breath. The soft grass he had been treading through now turned into a thick, mud ridden swamp with all sides littered with tall, ancient, oak trees; where once gentle streams flowed softly between the greenest trees now replaced by gauging rivers threatening to pull the landscape apart. The night sky slowly closing in on them from above, where breath-taking stars where meant to be holding the bewilderment of gazers, gloomy, rolling clouds took their place, with darkness looming over head he knew his borrowed time was running out.

Rain started to fall on the exhausted travellers, there desperate attempts to stay dry failing as electricity could be felt throughout the air. The deadly lightning show had begun. Thousands of watts where being attracted to the desperate man repeatedly striking him, already struggling with the internal fight raging on in his heart a blood-curdling scream left his tired mouth. Will he let the dark magic seize control of his mind, twisting him into the evil creature that forced the young women in his arms to depend on the nectar he was trying so hard to collect? His heart screamed in pain as lightning filled his blood stream, spreading out to every inch of his body. Another ginormous bolt hit him, forcing his exhausted arms let go of their precious cargo, the limp form of Mira started rolling down the slight slope losing momentum as she slowed to a stop.

A bright light struck down from the heavens above, the aching man screaming with agony as the million watt blow hit him in the centre of his chiselled, chest the horrifying clap of thunder following soon after. Again and again the hunched man was struck, lightning pulsing through his blood stream, mysterious black marks forming across his burning skin. Power surged through him with each magical mark returning to his burning skin. Time was catching up to him, he couldn't hold on for much longer. "BANG!" An ear deafening thunder crack followed the lead of the blinding fury raging down from the heavens above. The small cries of a desperate teenager can be heard in the distance.

The smell of burnt clothes was filling the moist air, the mysterious figure covered in the magically black marks screamed out in despair, to the now conscious girl, her flowing purple dress draping over her delicate form her once bright green eyes overflowing with tears, his mind was tearing itself apart at her heart-wrenching reply, "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"

The man fell to his aching knees, screaming to the sky "Why have you done this to me, little Mira is crying!" The only reply he got was yet another painful lightning bolt to his face, he cried out in unimaginable pain, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. The insanity completely taking control of the pained man. He raised his limp hand from his side, aiming it at one of the many nearby trees. Lightning shooting from his finger instantly destroying the ancient oak, watching as the ashes of his destruction were drifting off into the windy night. Lightning struck him again as he started to slowly pull himself off the moist ground. He felt no pain. The human electricity pole slowly approached the sobbing women, stopping only mere centimetres away, as the world seemed to halt, as he raised his arm aiming his powers at the defenceless victim in front of him. Silence, the storm had finally passed, for Mira as her limp body lay before her power crazy lover.

Ok sorry if this was a bit out of character and stuff but you can kinda guess who the guy is I don't know...


End file.
